


blinded by your fizzling-sun delight

by loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce



Series: Ryohei appreciation [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Gen, Let Ryohei and Tsuna be Happy 2k20, Ryohei appreciation, Tsuna has Sight, and Ryohei's just a big lovable idiot ball of sunshine as always, but anyone who knows me should expect that anyway, he sees auras and faeries and things like that, very in touch with The World and its spirit, well: more like character gush for the first section
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce/pseuds/loosecloudymist_OperaEagleAce
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei is a sun. He is riotous and loud and brilliant, and Tsuna has stayed away for too long.It's time to claim his Sun.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato & Sawada Tsunayoshi & Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryouhei & Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryouhei & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Ryohei appreciation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050386
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	blinded by your fizzling-sun delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [divinity in his veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549848) by [HeavenlyDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk). 



> I love Ryohei. If you didn't know yet, you will understand soon. He's way underappreciated. Maybe people just don't know how to write him--very valid, I struggled so much in the beginning. 
> 
> That means that so much Tsuna&Ryohei potential is lost, and I wanted to explore their dynamic, especially in this sort of mystic universe--inspired by _divinity in his veins_.

Sasagawa Ryohei is a sun. 

He is riotous and loud and brilliant. He is too bright for too many people--most people aren’t equipped or willing to deal with a bright sun in close quarters instead of a comfortable distance. His atoms collide and explode and fuse and fracture and  _ bond _ . Energy and enthusiasm constantly flare off him, overwhelming nearly everyone near him. 

Of course, contrary to the blind, ignorant people, wind and wood sprites and the wilder creatures and the sky itself love Ryohei, especially the admiration he has for nature, when he’s active enough to notice all the nuance and brilliant color around him. 

(When people reject his eager invitations to bond, the sun can’t quite let himself give up before trying a couple more times. Then he wrenches himself away, flaringfusing, continuing to illuminate the world of those who appreciate him.)

Tsuna sees that he’s lonely but doesn’t let it cripple him. Tsuna sees that he’s restless but channels that energy into  _ moving _ as much as he possibly can. Tsuna sees the way that Ryohei surges on fearlessly even when people flinch away from him, the way that he just can’t hide his true nature, even for the approval of others (and oh, how Tsuna wishes that would have been the case for his sword). Tsuna notices that he’s overbearing and noisy and unobservant to a fault and thick-headed and not academically brilliant. But he’s also enthusiastic and optimistic and active and ebullient and sensitive (even if that’s sort of buried for the moment, it shines in his aura when he manages to  _ see _ hurt people) and also  _ really good  _ at fighting. Even if he’s not quite the level of Tsuna’s skylark just yet. (Tsuna can see the fatethread that links his sun and skylark together and hopes they’ll become valued friends. They’re both far too lonely.)

In one word, Sasagawa Ryohei is  _ extreme _ . Tsuna likes that. 

And he’s waited long enough to claim his extreme Sun.

]...[

Tsuna is chatting with his placid-rain and raging-storm when his extreme-sun enters the school grounds, running too quickly for the skylark’s taste. (Not his cloud, not quite yet.) He laughs at the nonchalant-needling comment Takeshi makes and detaches from them. He’s a little proud to note that both his bonds notice but continue their discussion with only a slight pause. (Hayato doesn’t fully appreciate the sword yet, but he will. He will. Hayato needs to adjust to having people like him and realize that Tsuna will be Hayato’s anchor through everything first.)

“What an EXTREME guy you are, Hibari!” Ryohei roars, making Tsuna smile and everyone else throw him exasperated and annoyed glances. “You should be pumped over having a match with me, not irritated!” 

That speech increases the fuzzy irritation in the skylark’s aura until it spikes more than usual. He begins to throttle Tsuna’s sun with increased vigor. Tsuna knows the potential for stillness and a more quietly focused demeanor in Ryohei, but he needs to settle into his energy first, and that won’t be for a while. Maybe their bond must wait until Ryohei settles. 

And then Ryohei smiles with a flare of excitement, and manages to land a solid hit on the skylark. Hibari pauses for a moment, spits, turns back to the sun with a gravity-heavy gaze. Ryohei is staring too, wild anticipation making his aura flare beautifully to Tsuna’s sight and his countenance shine. 

Huh. Both of their auras shift to accomodate a little of the other’s aura color and sheen into their own, although Hibari likely won’t recognize the change as anything like the kernel of respect or camaraderie it is for a long time to come.

Tsuna wonders what makes this resolve-battle different from the others. The full clouds on the horizon and the hum of  _ eventapproaching _ in the atmosphere, ricocheting around sprites and houses and faeries, remind him, teach him. 

They are ready to begin bonding, and just in time. 

Tsuna runs over and offers his hand to Ryohei, who just got pounded into the dirt by an angry skylark. “Are you okay, bright-sun?” he asks, only remembering he should have said  _ senpai _ after the fact. 

“EXTREMELY yes, kohai! Hibari is always a fun guy to cross fists with!” Ryohei rockets into a sitting position and smiles with his whole shining aura, flaring  _ happyoverjoyed, _ and Tsuna instinctively relaxes from that wonderful feeling. “Thank you for your offered help!” 

His sun pulls him down for a hug, and Tsuna goes sprawling, unfortunately. 

“EXTREMELY sorry, to the EXTREME! Are you hurt?”

Tsuna shakes his head. If he is, it won’t be anything he’s not used to and can’t handle. He’s just a little drunk on being enveloped in Ryohei’s intensely active, playful aura. He can’t imagine what a bond with this exhilarating Sun will be like, but he can’t wait to see. His rain and storm had clicked inside his soul, and even though he can’t see his own aura, he fancies that he’s taken on the lazily swirling quality of Takeshi’s aura and little red firecrackers that pop explosively on its surface like Hayato’s, but probably at a slower rate. Small things that show they are bonded to him, that they are his and he is theirs.

“Just being here with you makes it better,” he says. “Your aura is so fizzy and shiny.” 

Ryohei blinks and laughs loudly. No comprehension touches the surface of his aura, but it does ripple with amusement that makes Tsuna happy. “Thank you! But we should probably get you to the nurse. My adorable little sister Kyoko always tells me that I’m too rough.” 

“If you want to,” Tsuna acquiesces. “Hibari-san might have impacted you too, so we should check and make sure you’re okay too.” 

His sun laughs again, flares  _ surprisegratitude _ . “It’s alright, I’m a fast healer! Hibari’s never been able to damage me very much. I don’t get why other people have such trouble with him.” 

Tsuna is the one that laughs this time, utterly caught off guard by how genuine it is. “Other people don’t heal so fast and can’t stand so much pain,” he informs his sun, resisting the urge to just snuggle up to Ryohei and his perpetually delighted-excited aura. Not the time or the place, and he’s getting so much better at remembering things like that! The new bonds really are helping. 

Ryohei stares back at him, confusion creasing his aura and eyebrows. “They need to train more,” he declares after a moment. “And join my extreme boxing club!” 

Tsuna can’t restrain a blissful laugh. Ryohei has to support him pretty much all the way to the nurse’s office. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tsuna gets his cuddles ^^ 
> 
> I'm sort of disappointed I didn't expand this more, but I'm working on other plot bunnies that won't stop growing, so I'm just happy this is finished. Maybe I'll come back tho, to continue and introduce Ryohei into the group. Would be fun to do his pov!
> 
> Please please consider checking out other fics in this series/writing Ryohei yourself! And also commenting, that's always appreciated!


End file.
